The Monster Inside
by Twilightlover281
Summary: Edward found himself a vampire, all alone, deserted by his maker. He immediately took to the killing people route, not knowing there was another way. When he comes across his singer, Bella, he realizes that he can't go back to just regular human blood, so he takes her along. Will she be able to find the good guy under the monster?
1. Prologue

**The Monster Inside**

Prologue

**Run! Run! RUN!** Her mind screamed, but her legs stayed put, not budging a bit. It felt as if she had been standing there for hours, when realistically it probably was only for a few seconds. Finally the message got through, and she found herself running for her life. All she heard was the usual quiet noise she normally heard in these woods, but she knew **it** was still there. A maniacal laugh filled the air, breaking the silence.

"Get a-a-away! Please, just g-go away. I h-haven't done anything wrong, so just p-p-please leave me alone!" She screamed as tears dripped down her face.

"Sorry, darling. Your scent is too delectable! I can't just let you go." He replied, but she couldn't tell from where. Suddenly she found herself pressed up against a tree, an arm against her throat choking her. She tried to scream, but all she could manage was a few whimpers, which caused him to chuckle.

He bent down to her throat, rubbing his nose along her pulse. Then he bit. He relished in her cries of pain, as he sucked her dry. Once she had been sucked clean, he let go off her body, letting it fall limp on the ground, lifeless.

"Mmmm... Delicious!" He let out with a self-satisfied grin on his face. "Just what the doctor ordered."

* * *

A/N : Ok guys, first story. If it completely suck, try to let me down as gently as possible. If it's good let me know. See you guys in the next chapter if you bother to continue reading it.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok guys! At fist I was only going to do a chapter a week, but I just wrote this and I forgot about that. I'm pretty excited about this story. I thought that nobody would even notice my story, but I see that a few of you have. So thanks guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**The Monster Inside**

Chapter 1- Bella POV

Sweat poured down my face as I fought my way through thick, unfamiliar woods. I wasn't sure why I was here or how I even got here, but something was pushing me forward. I stumbled in my usual manner, but instead of falling flat on the ground, I felt two arms, grab mine in a cold, tight grip, that I couldn't possibly escape. There was a loud scream. It was probably me, but I was so out of it, I couldn't know for sure. As I tried to move my arms, the grip tightened painfully, and I could feel soon-to-be bruises forming, causing me to groan in pain and clench my eyes shut. Suddenly, the grip loosened, and I was turned around. My eyes flashed open in surprise and I found myself staring into blood red eyes.

"Got you!" He stated with a terrifying laugh.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss? Hello?" I heard as I was shook awake. My eyes fluttered open and I was met with warm, blue eyes belonging to a pretty flight attendant. "Oh, you are awake. Are you okay?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Um... Yeah I am okay. Why?" I responded, my voice a little shaky, due to the fact that I was still shook up about my dream, and also from confusion.

"Oh honey, you were screaming so loud, I thought you were being murdered. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Sorry if I disturbed anyone. It was just a bad dream."

She left soon after, but not before asking me if I needed anything, to which I answered that I didn't. We arrived a little later in the city of Seattle.

* * *

A/N: So guys, I hope you all liked this chapter. I think I will make the first few chapters pretty short, but as the story lifts off, I will make them longer. Leave some love.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for the amount of time it took to get this chapter out. Work has been hell! Okay just the basic "I hope you like it" crap and that is pretty much it. See you on the other side.

**The Monster Inside**

Chapter 2- Bella POV

A sign. The first thing I see as I exit the airport is a huge sign sporting my name "Isabella Swan" being held by my middle-age dad, Charlie. This just proves that we are not close. If we were, he would surely know that I don't like to be called Isabella. It sounds so stiff and proper that it makes me want to gag. But I don't mention any of this because I'm **that** kid. You know the one who only speaks when spoken to. The one who doesn't act out, and gets nothing less than all straight A's on every report card. The one whose parents use to brag to other kids' parents. I hate that person, but my sensible side demands that I stay hidden, so that I can finally get out, and cut all ties. It is a long process, but it will be worth it in the end. I get lost in my thought, only brought back when I stumble a little, as I make my way towards Charlie.

"Bellybean, is that you?" He asks as I reach him, his voice thick with emotion, but his face showing nothing. God, I hate that nickname. But as usual, I keep my mouth shut, swallowing every bitter response that threatens to escape me.

"Yeah it me, Ch- Dad." Awkward. I almost called him Charlie to his face, though I am usually pretty good at not doing that.

"Oh. The cruiser is that way." What a man of few words. Wait... the cruiser? He actually brought the cruiser to pick me up? Did I forget to mention that he is the chief of police is the small - so very small - town of Forks. Yeah like the utensil. What a stupid name, I know. Next thing you know, there will be a town named Spoons, and another named Knives.

"Ok." I can tell that the conversation is over, and I'm not one of those girls who need to fill the silence.

Green, green, and even more green is all I see as we drive through the wet town. I roll my eyes because really, what else should I have expected? This town is Charlie, quiet and simple. This is not what I wanted, but I learned a long time ago that you don't always get what you want.

-TMI-

Red, angry eyes bore into mine, as the fear takes over. I was pushed up against a wall. There was no where to run, no where to hide. I was trapped and there was no way to escape. Cool air is blown over my face as my captor exhales, and I turn my head to escape it.

"Tut, tut, tut," he scolds, and I can see a flash of pearly white teeth, along with some fangs, shaping into a smile. "No looking away." His hand grip my face and turns it back towards him. "There. Now isn't that better?"

I knew better that to respond. I could tell that he could so easily break me, just by pressing a little too hard. I had already reached the point where I realized that there was no possible way he was human. He was something supernatural and I knew that I would not escape this alive.

-TMI-

Charlie was a little worried. Witnessing me having a panic attack while sleeping kind of affected him. I hoped my explanation of me just having a nightmare, diminished some of the worry. I was still a little freaked out, but most of my fear dissolved once I woke up. I was disappointed when the detail of the dream, also dissolved. Disturbing as it was, I wished I could remember more so I could really examine it. But whatever.

I ditched Charlie's "worried parent" act as soon as I could. I used the whole "wanting to explore to town some more" excuse. But it was a joke. There was nothing to explore, but he swallowed it down easily. He offered to come with, but I shrugged it off replying that I wanted some alone time to think.

"Ok, if you are sure."

"Yes dad." And that was that. God he was just as socially-inept as I was.

As I walked along the streets, I realized something. My mom basically ditched me to have some fun time with her way-too-young boyfriend. She was partying it up, while I was stuck here. That was when I decided I would actually explore the probably-boring town of Forks, Washington.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that is Chapter 2. I tried to make it a bit longer, but as the plot thickens, it will be getting longer. If you enjoy it, please review. Next time I won't take so long with the next update. ;)


End file.
